Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a projector that obtains parallel light beams which are a light flux obtained by narrowing intervals between light beams emitted from a plurality of light sources in a first direction and a second direction into generally parallel light beams by using one mirror group.
Description of the Related Art
Patent Literature 1 discloses narrowing of intervals between a plurality of light beams emitted from a light source group arranged on a plane in each of a row direction and a column direction by using two mirror groups in which strip-shaped mirrors are arranged stepwise.